


Get Thee Behind Me

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Matches After Midnight [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Training, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2021, Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Great Sexpectations, Happy, Humor, Insecurity, POV Chloe, Pegging, Porn with a Little Plot and a Lot of Character, Post-Season/Series 05, Sexual Content, Sweet, Vulnerability, written before 5B aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: One does not simply rush into anal sex with the Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Matches After Midnight [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620778
Comments: 35
Kudos: 176





	Get Thee Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fuckruary 2021](https://fuckruarychallenge.tumblr.com) prompts: Anal sex, Chloe's car, "Bend over."

Whenever Chloe was lucky enough to _have_ a sex life, she prided herself on having a good one. She knew what she liked and wasn't afraid to pursue it, nor was she afraid to step outside her comfort zone to please another. That didn't, of course, mean every partner was good at meeting her halfway. She'd had good sex and bad sex, and she'd even had great sex, sometimes all in the same relationships.

And then there was Lucifer.

The Devil was in a class of his own, where sex was less a fun thing to do—though it _was_ always fun—and more a collaborative, tantric art. If she didn't already plan to spend her life with him, she'd be seriously concerned about what he was doing to her—as Lucifer referred to them— _sexpectations_. He'd once called himself "habit-forming," and it seemed so true to Chloe that she marveled that any of his partners had managed to sleep with him only once. 

Foreplay no longer had a clear beginning or end, but instead undulated throughout any day. Lucifer's small caresses and comical innuendos carried weight that they hadn't before their sexual relationship began. One suggestive look could send her thoughts spiraling, so that when the work day was done and Trixie was safely with Dan or in bed, Chloe was all but a few touches away from coming undone. Maybe the all-encompassing _urgency_ of her need would pass with the honeymoon phase—they were just in the fifth month of their relationship—but the fact that she wasn't sure was interesting. This might just be what sex with the Devil was like.

Today, they were on the penthouse balcony. Peach afternoon light warmed their skin as they made love atop a lounge chair. Time had lost meaning a while ago, somewhere between 69'ing and the orgasm that barreled through her when he slid inside in one swift, smooth stroke. She was still shocked they'd reached that point at all. He really was...notably large. There'd been an adjustment period where some positions and certainly sudden penetration had been entirely off the table, not that Lucifer hadn't made that pleasurable in its own way. 

His hands cupped her ass as he rocked her into his lap. They were pressed close, her breasts flattened against his chest, air shared between kisses. Every thrust was shallow, barely there, but so deep. He sucked on her bottom lip, hips rolling beneath hers, and then he looked at her, _into_ her. 

Lucifer did this sometimes. This eye contact... _thing_ where he'd catch her gaze and hold it. The first time it happened, she'd laughed a little, feeling disquieted, but now she understood it was part of him, part of his exploration of her, and that gave it meaning. His mojo didn't work on her—and sometimes, in fact, still transferred to her—but this held gaze was one of the hottest things a man had ever done with her. It was a look that said he knew her, and what he didn't know, he was eager to find out. 

He watched her, one of his brows lifting in question as she felt a finger slip between her cheeks and circle puckered flesh. Chloe's breath hitched, and his mouth tilted with a smirk. 

They rocked and rocked and rocked, and still his finger circled. She felt the smoothness of his strokes, how she was so wet that even there he could find moisture to spread. Her heart pounded as his finger paused at the center. Letting her head drop to his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the delicious push, the feeling of added fullness when she was already so filled by him. 

Lips brushed through her hair, to the shell of her ear. "May I have this, too?" he asked.

The strangled sound that came out of her throat made them laugh, but she found it in herself to nod and to hold back the undignified begging she was doing silently. Chloe groaned against his skin as his finger pressed into her body slowly, stretching her in increments. It'd been so long since she was last touched this way that the intimacy of it was dizzying. And then he leaned back and looked at her with lust-hooded eyes, and—

"Lucifer, I'm close," she gasped.

" _Yes_ ," he agreed, the word torn raw from his throat.

His gaze held hers again as he used the grip he had on her body to push her toward him in the same moment he rocked up. Chloe's mouth fell open as she moaned long and deep. Contractions swept through her body like the sudden onset of a storm, leaving her thighs trembling against his hips, her fingers clawing into his shoulders. He breathed in small puffs across her mouth, trying to hold back as she clenched around him, but he was too far gone, and with one final, shallow thrust, he joined her with a groan.

Chloe rested against him, boneless and sated, as time returned to them. She exhaled softly when his finger slid from her body and enjoyed the way her muscles settled back into place. He caressed her bottom with his hands, soothing.

"So," he chuckled a moment later, "that is a thing Chloe Decker is into."

"Are you surprised?"

"A little," he admitted. "Though far less than I might have been once." She smiled against his skin. "Tell me, what _else_ would you like there?"

Chloe pulled away from his shoulder to look him in the eye warily. "Not a whole lot more."

"So anal sex is off the table?" he asked. She appreciated that it was simply a question, and not a judgment or accusation. "For you to receive, that is," he added. "My back door is always open to detectives."

"Wow."

"Yes, that…sounded better in my head. But go on, answer the question."

"Let's just say, I don't know yet if I want to...any time soon."

"Don't tell me you've never tried it, Detective."

"No, I have. It's just it's never really been my thing. I...like what we just did, but too much more is a little uncomfortable." 

He hummed, fingers tapping on her rear in thought. "And is that because you don't enjoy it, you think, or because your partners had no idea what it was like to ride a hog, and so were terrible lovers?"

Chloe snorted a laugh. "Maybe a bit of both? I mean, it was fine. Overall. I guess." He gave her a doubtful look. She really wasn't giving it glowing reviews. "If you want to, we could. Just..." She looked down between them, where they were still connected. Absurdly, she could feel him getting hard again. "You're a _lot_ , Lucifer."

"Thank you," he chuckled.

"Okay," she laughed with him, "but that's not necessarily a great thing for _my_ back door." She shrugged. "I'm willing to try, though, if this is something you want." They were just going to need a _lot_ of lube. Like a bucket of it.

Lucifer looked at her softly, his dark eyes bright in the evening light. "Isn't it obvious that I want every part of you that you'll give me, Detective?" 

Chloe's stomach fluttered with pleasure, and her chest warmed with a blush. "Yeah, well…" 

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"You know I do."

"Then trust this is something I can make good for you—so good, I might add, that _you'll_ be the one who asks me for it." She rolled her eyes. "Ye of little faith," he snickered. "Look, if I can't accomplish that, we won't do it, and I'll never say another word about it."

Who could argue with that? Head tilted, Chloe's mouth kicked up in an amused smile. "Okay, but...you've got your work cut out for you, I think."

His grin was wolfish. "Darling, that's part of the fun."

* * *

Chloe's bedroom smelled of coconut oil, probably because she was covered neck to toe in it. She groaned into her pillow as Lucifer rounded his knuckles into the curves of her shoulder blades. He sat atop her lightly, his naked thighs framing hers, his long cock occasionally twitching between her legs, though neither of them commented on it. He'd been working her muscles for the last thirty minutes. She felt loved and cared for, and like she was going to owe him big time, though he'd never see it that way. Before they'd gotten together, she'd had a few professional massages, but honestly none could hold a candle to the ones Lucifer gave. 

His also included happy endings, so she knew exactly where this was headed. 

Curling his hands around her shoulders, his fingers swept across her collarbone before sliding down her back. His thumbs bumped along the hills and valleys of her spine, and went lower still, until he met her tailbone. Ticklish, she tensed, and then squirmed and giggled. He chuckled and let up, fanning outwards to massage her glutes. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She hadn't known those muscles needed work.

The bed jostled as he shimmied higher onto her thighs. Again, his hands glided toward her tailbone, but this time his fingers were directed lower. She suspected she knew what he was about to do—only a few days had passed since their talk on the balcony—but it was still thrilling when she felt the pad of a thumb brush across the sensitive flesh between her cheeks. Chloe sighed in pleasure. 

His hands disappeared from her skin. The bed sank on her right as he leaned over and opened the drawer to her nightstand. A button clicked, and her bullet vibrator whirred to life. Tilting his head to look her in the eye, he wagged the purple device between two forefingers.

"Take this," he said, and she found it in herself to lift a relaxed arm and accept the buzzing vibrator. "I think you know what to do with it."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe tilted her hips and tucked her right arm beneath herself. She dragged the vibrator close to her clit, acclimating to the sensation, before settling it atop her hood. The bed shook again, and on her left, the spoon clinked inside the jar of coconut oil. She closed her eyes, waiting, the toy a muffled hum beneath her body. Then it happened. She hissed as oil pattered onto her backside. Warmed by her flesh, it slid down the cleft of her cheeks and farther. She squirmed and ground her hips forward, pressing into the vibrator.

"Easy, Detective. We've not even gotten to the good parts." 

She wished his smug tone wasn't so well-earned sometimes. Still, she opened her mouth to return with a quip, only to fall silent when an oil-slicked finger gently pressed at puckered flesh. He slipped inside with so little resistance that it was nearly as alarming as it was arousing. She sucked in a breath as he began to move. 

"How's that?" he asked, though he clearly knew.

"Good," she choked out, and felt his cock lift and drop comically against her thighs. "It's good."

He fingered her slowly, pushing and circling at different angles while the vibrator hummed. She began to move her hips in earnest, chasing an orgasm.

"Turn off the vibrator, Detective."

"What? _No_."

" _Cheeky_ ," he teased, and stuffed a hand between her legs. 

"Hey!" she squealed, as he wrested it with fingers so slick they both fumbled against the plastic vibe. 

"Mine now," he announced in triumph, and the room turned quiet as he thumbed the toy off.

Chloe craned her neck to glare over her shoulder. That was when she felt the press of a second finger. She sat up on her elbows, uncertain, her muscles tensing. It had been a long time since anything foreign had ventured there—years, in fact—and two of Lucifer's fingers didn't feel like any small feat.

"Relax," he soothed, chuckling, his free hand massaging her left cheek.

"Oh, yeah, easy for you to say." 

Dropping her forehead to the pillow, Chloe attempted to get out of her head as he massaged and pushed. She listened to her breathing, and his, to the soft noises that came with apartment living. Again, the spoon clinked in the coconut jar. Again, the oil dripped and rolled downward. Then it happened, almost as unexpectedly as the first: his second finger slid home.

"Your arse is tighter than a nun's, Detective."

"Thanks for the review." She snorted a laugh before sighing. 

"It's only...what were your partners _thinking_? You definitely require some breaking in." She wanted to laugh, but in a way, it wasn't funny, and she wished others had taken more time. His free hand settled near her left shoulder on the bed. Leaning over her back, he kissed her neck while he continued to massage her. "I promise it will be good with me, Detective."

The prospect of it filled her head as he returned to sitting against her thighs. She felt his hips shift back and forth, his heavy cock dipping between her legs as he sought friction, and she imagined what it would feel like to stretch around him and feel him thrust. To _want_ him there, as she wanted him everywhere else.

Chloe moaned into her pillow a second before the vibrator buzzed, was stuffed between her legs, and pressed hard against her clit. "Lucifer!" she shouted, voice muffled against the sheets. The bed shook with his laughter and the jerk of her hips.

There was so much sensation. The endless rumble of the vibrator. The way his fingers slid nearly free with ease before pushing back against her muscles, how her body stretched and accommodated the slight intrusion with pleasure. _More_ , she thought. She wanted more. But no words passed her lips.

The soft noises of apartment living gave way to the sounds of their moans, and before Chloe quite expected it, Lucifer thumbed the vibrator to its next intensity setting, and she was coming. Her lower body clenched with contractions, and he groaned, feeling them around his fingers.

Chloe rolled her hips, her clit too sensitive against the vibrator, and Lucifer clicked it off. He moved behind her, and there was the soft smack of skin that told her he was jerking off. Closing her eyes, she remembered the time he'd let her watch him do it. The fingers of his other hand moved ever more clumsily inside of her, but still gently.

And then it happened. He let out a low groan, and warm fluid fell in lines and dots onto her back. They breathed heavily, overwhelmed. A few moments later, his fingers slid free from her ass, and she experienced that odd, satisfying sensation of closing up again. The bed jostled as he got up, murmuring he'd be back in a moment. When he returned a few minutes later, he cleaned her back with a warm washcloth, which he then let drop unceremoniously to the edge of the towels they'd spread across the bed. For the rest...she'd need a shower.

Turning on her side, Chloe lifted a tired arm, inviting him to her. Lucifer collapsed beside her, rocking the bed with his weight. After some shuffling, she rested her head against his shoulder and held to him tightly.

"Well done, Detective," he said, brushing hair from her face.

She laughed. "I just laid here."

"You did it so well, though." 

"So…" She swallowed as she glanced down between them and looked at his cock. Satisfied for now, it lay gently on his thigh, but she knew what it looked like erect, and she knew it was somehow going to fit inside of her. Maybe. "Anal sex next time, huh?"

"Gosh, no," Lucifer snorted. "You're nowhere near ready. We'll try plugs next."

Chloe sat up and stared at him.

* * *

It was Friday night, Trixie was at a sleepover, and Lucifer had that determined look on his face, the one that said this _would_ be fun and sexy, so help him. His sofa was covered in strategically tucked black bath sheets. There was also one on the floor. On the glass coffee table sat a dish of oil—Chloe wasn't sure which kind, he was a firm believer in many—and beside it three stainless steel anal plugs of varying diameter. There was also ice water, a charcuterie board, and the fancy wooden cigar box she knew held hand-rolled joints. 

She turned to her significant other, who was in nothing but red silk boxers and a black silk robe. He was ridiculous, and she loved him.

"And you want us to just...watch _The Bachelor_ while you do this to me?" She glanced at the TV, where the show was already queued.

"Mm."

"Okay, but why?"

"Plugging isn't always sexual, Detective. It's practical, too. No need to make a big deal of it."

She eyed the elaborate display again and looked at him skeptically. "Uh-huh." There was no way this wasn't turning sexual. Most things turned sexual between them eventually.

"Think of it as butt maintenance."

"Hmm, _no_ , I'm not going to think of it as that." 

He shrugged and settled on the sofa. Leaning over, he took a strawberry and a slice of salami from the elaborate spread. "Are you joining me?" He lifted the remote and punched play.

"Should I…"

"Take your clothes off? Yes."

Chloe undressed and sat on the soft towels uncertainly. She glanced between the idiots on the television, the man beside her, and the daunting coffee table. 

"Are we…"

"Try the smoked gouda, darling," he said, eyes not straying from the television screen.

For a long time, they ate and watched the show. Chloe knew Lucifer was letting her relax, and part of her was offended that it was working. But when they were both finished eating, the vibe between them changed as Lucifer wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tucked into his warm side and noticed from the corner of her eye, the obvious tenting of his boxers.

"I thought you said this wasn't sexual," she said wryly.

"Yes, well, it has a mind of its own, Detective, and need I remind you that you _are_ naked?"

Ignoring the crying blond on the television, Chloe turned toward Lucifer. Looking him in the eye, she slid a hand over his bare leg and dipped low between his thighs, where she cupped his balls and trailed upward, to wrap her fingers around the shaft of his cock. The silk of his boxers was hot beneath her hands as he arched into her touch.

"We could just have sex," she tempted, dragging her hand up his considerable length. His eyes darted from her lips, down to her breasts and where her legs were tucked beneath her on the sofa. "Or I could go down on you." The thought of either possibility coiled tightly within her in pleasurable anticipation.

Unexpectedly, he snorted. "Nice try." 

"Huh?"

With a mischievous grin, he grabbed her more firmly by the shoulders and pulled her sideways. Yelping as her hand slid away from him, she scrabbled for purchase until he caught her with his other arm and laid her across his thighs, leaving her bare ass jutting up from his legs. Planting her elbows on the sofa beside him, she scowled at him over her shoulder.

"I feel like I'm a 1950s housewife about to get a spanking." 

"That sounds like a fun bit of roleplay," he teased, one hand sliding over her bottom suggestively before dipping between her legs. "Maybe another time."

Chloe ducked her head between her shoulders and sighed as his thumb skimmed between her folds. She wanted him. It was almost embarrassing how easily and often she wanted him.

"What's this, Detective?" he asked, his cock twitching at her side. "Seems I'm not the only one in the mood."

"Yeah, well." She crossed her ankles comfortably. "Maybe."

He hummed in amusement and massaged her without any clear intent of bringing her to orgasm, until she was left straddling the line between deep relaxation and arousal. Folding her arms, Chloe rested her head and continued watching _The Bachelor_. 

She tensed when Lucifer leaned over her back and dipped his hand into the dish of oil. He was slow and methodical as he settled once more and slid slick fingers between her cheeks. The fingering was getting easier every time, which she was having complicated feelings about, honestly, until the moment he pressed down, deep inside her, and she jolted with a gasp.

"Found the spot," Lucifer announced smugly, and she felt his finger circle. "How's that, Detective?"

"What-what is— _Oh_."

"Uncharted territory, is it?" She made a strangled sound. "Not quite as earth-shattering as the prostate, I'm given to believe," he commented almost clinically, "but there for a good time. Right tricky bugger to get to—can't always use fingers."

The orgasm that hit a minute later was so sudden and surprising that Chloe's moan was little more than a choked-off sound of confusion. She had _never_ had an orgasm from anal play alone. Now, she ground her hips forward and breathed raggedly against black terrycloth. Lucifer was in motion as her contractions subsided, his fingers sliding from her. She felt his cock, obscenely hard at her side, as he leaned over her again. When he returned, a cool and very hard and slick, rounded point pressed at her backside. She stilled. Her mind was yet befuddled by orgasm, but not so much so that she didn't know exactly what was happening.

"Oh, Lucifer, I don't—"

"It's not even as big as my fingers," he chuckled. "Promise."

With a little effort and more oil, the plug slid home. Lucifer smoothed his hand over her backside once more, and she frowned in thought as she took stock of the sensation. She felt nothing so much as _full_ , and solidly so. And he was right. Two of his fingers were larger. She looked at him over her shoulder, and he waggled his eyebrows at her. In the background, two women were arguing on the television—and were really the furthest thing from Chloe's mind.

"Dare we go a size up, Detective?"

Biting her lip, she glanced to where his cock stood hard. At the head, a large, damp spot darkened the red silk. And Chloe knew she desired him, as he desired her—anywhere he'd have her, on his body or hers. Which meant she needed to be brave if either of them was ever going to move forward with this.

"Okay." She nodded. "Let's try the next one." 

He went slowly, teasing her with it, filling her in part, then removing the plug. The stretch was more difficult to ignore this time, but not painful. More a reminder that it had been years since she'd allowed anything this large near her backside. She sighed when he finally stopped playing and the plug sank into place almost unexpectedly.

" _Oops_."

Chloe jerked around around in alarm. "What do you mean _oops_?" She twisted her neck around painfully, as if she might see her own ass. Scrambling to get up, she felt uncomfortably full as she threw back a hand. "Oh my God, where is it?" 

Lucifer caught her wrist. " _Kidding_ , Detective. Everything's perfectly fine." He wheezed in amusement. "You should see the look on your face."

She stared at him. "You're a _dick_ ," she fumed, but felt on the verge of laughter.

He poked out his lower lip in a dramatic pout. "Why don't you lie back, and I'll make it up to you?"

For a moment, she considered it, but then her eyes fell to the black towel on the floor. Moving carefully, acclimating to the fullness within her, she got down on her knees before him. He watched her with hooded eyes and a lopsided grin as she slid her hands up his legs and hips, to the waistband of his boxers.

"Maybe I'd rather do this," she said.

* * *

When Lucifer told her that he wanted to "try plugs next," Chloe hadn't known what a lengthy process that would become. In the last month, it seemed _something_ was being used on her almost every other day—plugs, beads, small dildos or vibrators—not that she was complaining about the absurd foreplay. All of it made the thought of anal sex with him less terrifying and ever more appealing. They'd even reached a point in this strange, new routine that made her find it almost domestic. 

Hilarious. What was her life turning into?

This, though… This was different. A bad idea. To be fair to Lucifer, she had completely consented to it; she just also happened to think she was an idiot for doing so. But in the safe warmth of his bed this morning, with his lips on her throat and his fingers rubbing lazy, slippery circles against her clit, Chloe probably would have agreed to anything. Of course, agreeing to be plugged until lunchtime, _while at work_ , was...not her brightest idea. It just wasn't.

She walked into the precinct and surveyed the bullpen like a ship captain about to sail into battle. She was reminded of those dreams she'd had as a teenager, the ones where you found yourself naked at the front of the classroom or some other crowd. Like her coworkers only needed to look at her once and they'd _know_.

Lucifer was waiting at her desk in the grey suit she'd watched him dress in earlier. They still took separate cars in the morning, at least sometimes, in a foolish attempt to keep their relationship on the down low. It probably wasn't working, judging by the stink eye Barbara from Personnel gave her whenever they crossed paths.

"You're late, Detective." A grin brightened his face. "Traffic a bit plugged up, was it?"

"Lucifer."

"Hmm?"

"Don't," she said, but the warning held little power as laughter slipped out with it. She sat in her chair, her eyes widening as the movement bumped the T-shaped head of the silicone plug. She adjusted slightly, tilting so she sat more on her left cheek.

"Everything okay, Detective?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

This was such a bad idea.

* * *

The really dumb thing about being plugged at work was that she went on to agree to it three more times because Lucifer made her lunch hour worth it. Unfortunately, today had been a spectacularly bad day for it, and she would probably never make the same mistake again. Probably. 

Chloe eyed the clock on the Dodge's digital display almost as much as she eyed the apartment building across the street. Finally, she admitted aloud what she'd been in denial about for several minutes.

"Lucifer, I'm going to need to take this thing out in thirty minutes. Tops."

"Oh, you can probably keep it in a bit longer, Detective."

"I really can't." It had gone from sexy to mildly uncomfortable to _hell no_ in the last five minutes. She felt it. Too much.

He glanced at her, his brows lifting at her tortured expression. "Right. Well." He looked around the rundown neighborhood, his eyes falling onto a gas station. "Not really a good place for it, is there?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Shall we go back to yours? It's closer than mine or the precinct."

"Lucifer, we're on a stakeout."

"Trust me, Detective, you don't want the lube drying out, if that's the problem."

She blanched. "What happens then?"

"Oh, it's fine, but removal's… Well, a buzzkill. There _are_ bad kinds of friction."

Chloe leaned her elbow against the door frame and palmed her forehead. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because I'm charming."

"Nope."

Grinning, he leaned across the console and got into her space. She glanced at him doubtfully a moment before he skimmed his nose along her jaw and up the side of her face. He brushed her ear with a kiss. "Because you want me to fuck your little a—"

" _Lucifer_!" He chuckled, mistaking her exclamation, and she smacked at his chest in frustration. "There's our guy." She pointedly frantically. "Get out, get out, get out."

The moment she rose from the driver's seat was the same moment she understood the dangers of dried-up lube. Her eyes bulged as she slammed the door shut and jogged forward to catch up with Lucifer's long strides. 

Oh. Oh, it was bad.

Wincing, Chloe slowed to a stop several yards in front of the Dodge, a panic-stricken expression on her face. "Lucifer, stop. _Stop_. I can't run after him." 

He turned around and frowned at her. "Why?" 

"What do you mean _why_?" she cried. 

"Oh!" He barked a laugh. "Right. I see. Shall I go after him?" 

" _Please_." 

He turned and waved a hand. "On it, sweet cheeks!"

She was going to kill him.

* * *

After what Chloe would forever think of as The Stakeout Incident and the subsequent Gas Station Nightmare, it seemed only fair that she have a turn at Lucifer. She needed a few days to regain her dignity, and fucking the Devil seemed as good a way to do it as any.

She was giddy as she stepped into the strap-on harness. All of this was still novel to her. She'd never penetrated a man before Lucifer. Years ago, when she'd read an article at her hairdresser's about the intensity of prostate orgasms, she'd floated the idea of pegging to Dan, who had promptly declared it "gay," and then backtracked with "not that there's anything wrong with that." It had been 2008. Obama had just been elected. The times had been changing. Slowly.

Lucifer had no similar hangups about his sexuality. He was beyond labels and only concerned himself with having a good time. So when the elevator door opened and he saw her standing naked by his bar with a black harness framing her hips and a long, black dildo jutting from her body, he only bared his teeth in a fierce grin.

Strolling into his apartment, he slid off his black suit jacket. "Looking to get even for Wednesday, are we?" His eyes never left hers as he began loosening his shirt buttons.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"I like it," he chuckled, bending to kiss her and cup her breasts. "Do your worst, Detective."

He ended up on all fours atop his bed, his long legs spread obscenely to accommodate their difference in height. Chloe ran her hands down his thighs before dipping between them, to take his balls in hand and tug on his hard length until his breathing turned ragged. Her mouth went dry as he relaxed into her ministrations, sliding down. Stretching his arms before himself, he pressed his forehead and nose to the bed. He was as lithe as any snake and completely unashamed.

She returned to him all the pleasure and frustration he'd recently built in her. He writhed as she nearly brought him to orgasm with her fingers alone, and whined when she stopped, knowing he was close. Holding onto his hips, she rose onto her knees, slicked more lube onto the black dildo and gently pushed into his body.

Slowly, she built up a rhythm, in and out, until her thighs and hips slapped against his skin. The ridges of his spine undulated as he pressed back into her wantonly. He uttered a muffled chorus against his plush bedcover, of moans and groans and pleasurable curses.

Chloe leaned over his back, pressing her hands between his shoulder blades as she fucked him. She rested her weight where once he'd feared her touch, where she knew his powerful wings hid behind smooth flesh. 

He inhaled shakily. "Detective…"

"Are you close?" she asked softly, pressing deep and almost lying against him, the fingers of one hand combing into his hair.

He huffed in frustration. "Well I _was_ ," he griped, moving his hips restlessly against the stillness. The base of the dildo rocked against her pubic mound, and Chloe narrowly resisted the urge to buck into him. 

"Let's change positions," she suggested.

They maneuvered quietly but eagerly until he was on his back, his hips elevated by two pillows and his legs drawn up. Standing at the edge of the bed, she slid into him once more and returned to swift thrusts, her left hand on his thigh for leverage, her right encircling his cock. His brows pinched as he watched her, gasping with each slap of her hips.

"Is this how you're going to fuck me?" she asked, aching with the thought of it as she stroked him up and down with her hand.

" _Yes_." 

"You like that?" she asked, jerking her hips. 

He sucked in a sharp breath at the roughness, his fingers digging into the bedcover. "Oh dear." He grunted. "Detective…" Chloe pulled back and snapped her hips forward once more. "Detective! Slow _down_ , would you?" 

She stuttered to a halt, her fingers loosening around his cock. "What?" 

"I—" He laughed a little, and wiped a hand over his forehead and through his hair. "Bloody hell, it's been a while since it felt like this."

"What's wrong?" Worried, she grabbed his other hand, seeking assurance. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, darling." Lucifer squeezed her fingers and let out another long, slow breath. "Only, I think… I may be experiencing a bit of a vulnerability sitch."

"Seriously? _Right now_?" 

"Well, yes, Detective, not bloody yesterday."

Okay, it kind of made sense—in a way she found immensely funny, the more she thought about it. She tried really hard not to laugh, and she almost managed it. Almost. But then she looked down at the harness on her hips and thought of the black dildo deep inside him, and a giggle slipped out at his misfortune.

"Are you _laughing_?" He tried to sound offended, but she could feel the bed beginning to shake with his own barely contained mirth.

" _Oops_ ," she said, snorting, and he nudged her with one of his feet with a snicker. "I'm sorry. Do we need to stop?"

"Hardly, but more lube would not go unappreciated. And lots of it."

She reapplied lube to the toy and him and was gentle, then, full of slow strokes and soothing pets. Chloe loved the Devil through all of his mercurial moods and what they meant and did to him. Their fingers remained threaded atop his hip as she met his desire with pleasure. She smiled at the groan of his release, at the mess of it on his belly. 

"I love you," he said, holding her gaze.

* * *

Before Lucifer, Chloe had thought she'd understood the depths of romantic love. After all, she'd had some good boyfriends, married Dan and loved him enough to want to have a child with him. 

But Lucifer _was_ different. 

They'd seen and inspired in each other things no one else had, and stared into the darkness of each other's sins. And maybe they ran away at first, but they came back, too, so that now, sometimes, it was like this: she wanted to climb beneath his skin or have him climb beneath hers. Until there were no spaces between them. Until she took within her his complicated guilt, and he took within him her secret insecurities. Until they were reborn into a whole new person.

She wanted to climb into him as they staggered into her apartment. She wanted him to climb into her as he pinned her against the nearest wall and pressed his tongue into her mouth. Her ears were ringing from the concert they'd gone to, leaving her thudding heart loud in her head. He tasted of whiskey, and she of rum, and their clothes smelled of weed and smoke and sweat. She was burning with desire. The Devil had been with her in the shadows tonight, and he was in her head now, all around her, but not where she needed him most.

"Upstairs," she gasped, grinding against the thigh wedged between her legs. 

Nodding jerkily, Lucifer drew back enough to grab her by a hand and pull him with her as if relocating had been his idea. She followed him up to her room, where she turned on her bedside lamp and he shut the door behind them. The habit charmed her; he considered now, without really thinking about it, that she sometimes had a child in the home. 

But it was only the two of them tonight, and they were free to play whatever games they wanted, on whatever surfaces were available. They could be as loud as they wanted.

He kissed her again, and her hands tugged his hair into a mess, while his gripped her ass beneath her short, black skirt she'd bought to tempt and torture him with. He ground her into the hard length between them. She sucked in a breath as he ran a thumb between her cheeks and down the line of her thong, where he bumped across the flared head of the plug hidden beneath. He grinned down at her, full of mischief.

"Bend over," he said, turning her to face the bed. Chloe climbed onto the mattress and swayed her hips side to side. "My, what's gotten into you tonight, Detective?" His delight was obvious as he nudged her skirt high and peeled down her underwear. He gave the plug she wore a jiggle, eliciting a moan. "Ah, I see. That's what's gotten into you," he joked, and pulled on it slightly.

Where once such casual play would have made her nervous, she now only felt desire. She looked at him over her shoulder. He was gorgeous in the soft lamplight of her room. Adorned in black and dark green, he looked every inch the sinful bad boy she'd once tried so hard to turn away. "I want you."

She shivered when his fingers slid through the slickness of her desire. "You _do_ seem ready, don't you?" Quirking a brow, he held her gaze as he unbuckled his belt with his other hand.

Chloe swallowed. She'd never thought of herself as the double penetration sort, but recent developments in their sex life had changed her opinions dramatically. Having him fuck her while the plug remained in was some of the best sex she'd had in her life. But...she was ready.

"Not there," she said, and his fingers stilled against her. "I mean, I _am_ ready there, but—" She shrugged and spoke as casually as possible. "We can try anal tonight."

"Oh?" he queried, and she could hear his excitement. "Are you sure?"

No? Yes? "Just...get the lube, please."

"Of course," Lucifer chuckled, his fingers departing from her as he turned to her nightstand drawer. "Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise, Detective."

They undressed, and he applied copious amounts of lube to his cock. Chloe's nerves began to get the better of her as she looked at him, remembering the other times she'd tried anal sex with men far less endowed. Men with far fewer experiences to compare her to, as well. Try as she might to ignore it, sometimes she wondered… How was she, compared to Jana and all those lovers she'd interviewed, compared to Linda and Maze and _Eve_?

He cupped the side of her face suddenly, and she looked up at him where he stood, one foot on the floor, the knee of his other leg pressing into the mattress. "We don't have to, you know," he told her. "Now or ever. We've been having fun. That's all that matters to me."

"But I _really_ want to," she said, wishing she wasn't nervous. 

"Well, we'll take it slow, then." She nodded. "Lie down on your side, darling."

She did as he bade, facing away from him and tucking her hands beneath her chin. She felt small and silly. A mom pushing forty, she was so many experiences away from being a virgin that none of this should even faze her.

But as Lucifer lay at her back and smoothed a warm hand down her shoulder, waist, and hip, she knew some of it wasn't even about the sex or how endowed he was. This was her own vulnerability "sitch." Some old fear he'd see her for who she was and maybe run away once and for all, rather than want to climb beneath her skin or join her on cases. Who was she to be with some rich playboy, much less an actual son of God? 

She'd never _feel_ like a miracle.

He tucked an arm beneath her, so that she was flush against his chest, his bicep fitted beneath her neck. Reaching out his hand, he turned the framed picture of Trixie that she kept on her nightstand onto its face, and they laughed.

Holding her, he swept fingers down her back, along the curve of her rear, and between her cheeks. Gently, he removed the plug, and she moaned as he massaged her with more lube. It was late, and everything was quiet. She could hear her heart drumming and feel his at her back.

The head of his cock pressed at her gently and she drew in a deep breath. "Still good?" he asked, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Think so." Actually, she wasn't sure.

He pushed forward again, and she hummed in pleasant surprise, her body stretching with more ease than she'd expected. She shimmied experimentally when the head of his cock was inside of her and he huffed, breath shifting hair at her brow. Reaching his free arm around her front, his fingers found her clit unerringly. 

"Lucifer," she sighed, and felt his mouth quirk as he rubbed circles between her legs.

He drew her toward orgasm, then backed off, again and again, until she was left panting and desperate. "Look at me?" he said.

Chloe twisted her neck and fell into a gaze that craved her desires. His smile was soft as he touched her lovingly and shifted his hips forward. Her mouth fell open on a silent moan, while his turned into a smug grin. 

When she was fully seated on his lap, her eyes widened at both the fullness and the pressure, but also… "That's it?" she said in surprise, glancing down her front, as if it might reveal some secret.

Laughter exploded behind her, shaking her against him and sending small pleasurable tingles deep within her. "If you want more than _me_ , we'll need toys for that."

"Oh my"—she caught herself—"that's not what I meant." Her head sank back to his arm and the pillow. "It's just—"

Her words cut off as he pulled back before surging forward again. "It's just what, darling?" 

" _Good_?" 

"Of course it is."

She rolled her eyes.

Clutching to one of her breasts, he moved in and out of her again and again, the fingers of his other hand dipping between her legs until the source of her pleasure was a tangled mess that only left her wanting more, whatever he'd give her. A fine sheen of sweat broke across her skin as she neared climax once more. She didn't remember anal sex feeling like this. She didn't know it _could_ feel like this.

Lips brushing her neck, Lucifer pushed in one more time, and she bucked in surprise, panting as pleasure shot through her like lightning, making her muscles contract around him. He didn't attempt to hold back any longer. Gripping her waist to him, he groaned into her hair as he came, his cock twitching deep inside.

They lay in silence after, and Chloe felt as though she were floating. She held back a giggle when he slid from her, softer than before. 

"Shower?" he suggested, and she nodded, though neither of them moved immediately.

Body relaxing, she turned around and faced him, her bed shifting with her movement. He smiled at her dreamily, and her smile softened in return.

Chloe prided herself on having a good sex life, but she wondered, maybe, if the _connection_ part hadn't been so easy for _either_ of them in the past. Or at least not attempted with the right people. Lucifer brushed hair from her sweat-dampened brow, and another hardened piece of the shell she so often guarded herself with cracked and chipped away. She might never feel like a miracle, but maybe, when he looked at her like this, she, too, was in a class of her own.

"I love you," she said, holding his gaze.


End file.
